


a super hero's bodyguard

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien is confused but he appreciates the appreciation, does his best to support and help as he can, gorilla being a better dad than gabriel, gorilla knows adrien is chat noir, le gorille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Gorilla after learning Adrien is Chat Noir does his best to support and help him as best as he can. While keeping it unknown he knows.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	a super hero's bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote for Gorilla so <3

Discovering Adrien is Chat Noir or Chat Noir is Adrien hadn't been what Gorilla expected but alas he is here and knows.

It baffled him the two seemed so different and yet seeing the pictures and interviews they were the same. Well are the same, he corrected to himself.

But it also tore his heart, Adrien is a kid fighting a villain when he shouldn't have to. And Gorilla felt confident in assuming Ladybug was also a kid. He ruffled his hair.

He was paid to protect and keep track of Adrien, who happened to slip from his grip every time. Now understanding how it's easy to sneak away or from one's room when you're Chat Noir. Adrien is crafty, he had escaped a few times before but after receiving his powers or source it became easier.

The obvious would be to confront Adrien and tell him to stop putting himself in danger and sacrificing himself.

Gorilla snorted imagining already how that conversation would go. Adrien would hold his footing and refuse. Which he could understand, having superpowers to go anywhere, anytime seems fun.

He took a sip of his coffee contemplating.

Another reason Gorilla could understand is freedom. Gabriel may be his boss but that didn't mean Gorilla had his issues with how Gabriel parents. Adrien trapped inside the mansion the majority of the time, more so after his mother. He gets wanting to protect your child but you can't keep him caged. With teenagers, you need to give them space and a chance to show responsibility.

Gabriel somehow didn't see that and continued to keep Adrien tightly in his clutches, minus the few rare occasions.

He wasn't surprised when Adrien had sneaked to his field-trip to London. Growing terrified when he heard the train ended up in space. Nearly giving him a heart attack. Gorilla hadn't need to be told twice to go get Adrien. Keys in hand and foot out the door in an instant.

So what was the thing for him to do knowing Adrien is Chat Noir? Gorilla folded his hands.

Support him the best he can.

* * *

The first time Adrien needed to get away to transform after Gorilla discovered his secret, they had been at photo-shoot at the park. Gorilla grabbed Adrien driving them all the away home where he placed Adrien in his room, quickly leaving and waited.

A minute ticked by and Gorilla peeked in and smiled seeing the window open. Knowing Adrien was out there he clicked fast on the news to see the battle taking place. A part of him felt stupid for letting Adrien go, knowing the dangers he and Ladybug faced. It certainly will come back to bite him.

Chat Noir and Ladybug quickly defeated the akuma and Gorilla sighed in relief. Chat had been tossed once or twice but no damage appeared on him.

He pocketed his phone and stood to wait in front of Adrien's bedroom as usual. He tapped his foot. Would Adrien be hungry after this? He had to be using some energy up.

Gorilla suddenly recalled the times Adrien carried or wanted cheese. Maybe while he waited Gorilla could grab him some, and a few other snacks for Adrien.

Scurrying downstairs he made way to the kitchen ignoring the looks from their chef. Grabbing what he needed placing them on a tray. Gorilla made his way back, knocking softly he waited with a tray in hand.

“Come in.”

He stepped in, eyes quickly scanning for any injuries, none appeared.

Adrien stared quizzically at his bodyguard. Wondering why he was holding a tray with cheese and other foods. Watching as Gorilla placed it on his desk, nodding before walking back out brusquely.

Plagg zipped out diving for the cheese as Adrien smiled shaking his head and grabbing a cookie.

Outside Gorilla pumped his fist in victory.

* * *

Also, Gorilla took it to buy Chat Noir merchandise to show his support for the cat-themed superhero.

At home he had a Chat Noir hoodie he wore at night, it was black with a green paw print in the middle. When the sun got too hot and he was out and about, Gorilla wore sunglasses that were black with a tiny green paw-print in the corner. They had “Chat Noir” written on the sides.

His personal favorite that he got to wear constantly wore was a green paw-print enamel pin. Making sure it sat right before heading out for the day.

Also silently gloating as he took in Gabriel's annoyed face of seeing the merchandise. He never commented on them or ordered Gorilla to not wear them. No Gorilla could feel his agitation. It appeared his boss wasn't such a fan of the superhero duo as he made himself out to be.

He smiled proudly when Adrien took notice, complimenting them, Gorilla stating he was a huge fan of Chat Noir.

Adrien's smile shined brightly.

* * *

The next time Gorilla assisted Adrien in sneaking away to transform, he placed Adrien in a recycle bin near an alleyway. Hiding not too far away as he saw a green flash in the bin before black ears popped out, then Chat Noir peaking around for any sign of others, climbing out and scampering after the akuma.

Lord help him Gabriel never finds out he put Adrien in a recycle bin of all places. He'd never hear the end of it, or worse be fired and then who would help Adrien then? Gorilla needed a better strategic plan.

Later after returning Gorilla checked on Adrien, planing his fists on his hips as he caught the boy asleep at his desk. Poor kid is running himself ragged between being Chat Noir and everything else his father packs into his schedule.

Maybe tomorrow they could skip his fencing lessons and go to the park so Adrien could rest.

Gorilla scooped Adrien, tucking him into bed and turning off the lights. Hopefully, he can sleep well.

* * *

He's proud to say he held his promise of the park. Adrien leaned against the tree sleeping soundly as Gorilla sat beside him reading a comic book. Thankfully no akumas so far today, and he hopes it stays that way.

Ladybug and Chat Noir could use a break.

Adrien shivered and Gorilla took his coat offsetting it over Adrien, who seemed happy and content with the warmth. Good.

He smiled and went back to reading.

This was his duty, protect and keep an eye on Adrien, and Chat Noir as he found out.


End file.
